


(You showed me how) To Live

by disn3y7



Series: PS. I love you [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disn3y7/pseuds/disn3y7
Summary: It's been difficult to move on, but a series of videos may be the key in taking the first step of acceptance.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney)
Series: PS. I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892713
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of the rewrite, I hope you guys enjoy reading this :)

"Well that's the last of them" Elsa sighed and sat down next to her brother on their new couch

"We're officially moved in which deserves a mini celebration!"

She and Hans had recently moved to the city of Arendelle. Their parents grew up in Arendelle and they would spend time during summer vacation in the city, eventually growing fond area which led to their current move in their new apartment. 

"I second that, wanna go to Ryder's?"

"Oh yeah Ryder's! You know, I lost my v- actually never mind" He coughed in minor embarrassment at the sight of Elsa's raised brow and they made a silent agreement that the sentence is better off unfinished. 

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

Around an hour of being at the club and a few vodka shots later, the siblings were tipsy and Hans captured the attention of a few girls using what he called his "natural Anderson charm".

Not wanting to get involved in the swarm, Elsa decided to chat with Eugene Fitzherbert aka the owner of the bar.

"Elsa!"

Hans along with his followers made their way to the blonde.

"Ladies, this is my sister Elsa"

They all chorused a hello and Elsa gave a small wave back

"Isn't she hot? She's single and swings for the other team so you're all in luck"

"Hans!" She could only look at him in exasperation as he revealed her personal preferences 

"What? It's cool, I'm sure they don't mind"

"Still!"

"I worry about you sometimes sis, I just want you to be happy"

"I am! Right now I'm not actively searching for romance"

"Well I believe she is nearby, you'll find your person soon because love is an open door"

"I think you've had one too many to drink Hans, I'm cutting you off"

"Oh don't be such a kill joy sis. The party is just getting STARTED!"

She jumped at his shouts and watched as he went back to being the centre of attention.

* * *

Fast forward to 1 am and Elsa was walking back to their apartment since it was only ten minutes by foot. One of the girls floating around Hans finally got the guts to invite him back to her place for the evening, meaning Elsa had the apartment to herself.

The sound of a footstep behind caught her attention before she felt something cold and thin being pressed against her back.

"Don't scream. I don't want no trouble, just give me your money and no one has to get hurt"

Had she not drank those beers Elsa would've made a move to defend herself. Reaching to hand over her purse, a third voice piped up.

"HEY!"

The pressure from her back disappeared and they both turned to the newcomer

"This is none of your business. So why don't you get lost huh?"

"Well as a cop, I have a duty to protect people so when someone is threatened it does become my business so I suggest you just walk away."

"How-"

"NOW! Don't make me fight you because believe me, you will lose"

The warning was not heeded and the man charged into the shadows, knife at the ready to attack the stranger.

Elsa knew she should take the opportunity to run away from the danger but remained frozen in place. Any thoughts came to a halt at the sound of a thud.

Finally, her rescuer stepped into the light.

_A redhead like Hans but with a white streak in her hair. Freckles on her cheeks and beautiful teal eyes. A line of red- wait red?! Oh my gosh she's-_

"You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scratch, I've had worse. But are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine thanks to you..."

"Anna"

"I'm Elsa. You should get that cut looked at, come with me to my apartment, it's just a few minutes away from here"

"Well I usually go on few dates before letting someone take me back to their home for the night but I guess I can make an exception"

"Oh I didn't-"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you" A wink followed to emphasise her statement causing Elsa to blush.

"I just wanted to help treat your wound. It's the least I can do after what you've done for me"

"Mighty kind of you, well then, after you"

* * *

Sunday afternoon saw the siblings recovering from Saturday's events which consisted of Hans kicking himself for leaving his sister alone especially after hearing her brush with danger and him asking when he can meet her hero to thank her in person for what she had done.

He also noticed how her face softened minutely to the point where he believed Elsa was unaware of it whilst talking about Anna and how they spent the early hours talking and learning about one another

 _She looks happy...nearby indeed._ A thought he found amusing and almost said aloud but at the last second decided against it.


	2. Prologue pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in life

"I'm going now Hans! Don't wait up"

"See you later and say hi to your girlfriend for me"

"Anna's not my girlfriend!" Elsa abruptly made her way out of the apartment and slammed the door before he could reply and made it outside. It had been two months since Anna and Elsa had met and they grew quite close. Elsa would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel anything for the cop but feelings were confusing and she wouldn't give her brother the satisfaction of knowing he was correct to some extent; at least not yet anyway. And speaking of...

"Elsa!"

"Hi Anna. My brother sends his regards" Hans did eventually get to meet her around two weeks after the incident. Safe to say that they had a lot in common and got along amazingly well, since their personalities were similar. In return Elsa had met Kristoff and Sven, Anna's adoptive brothers. Though Anna decided to keep Summers as her surname instead of changing it to Bjorgman to match her family; a decision that they did not hold against her. Their family were so welcoming to the Anderson siblings and treated them as their own. 

"What are we up to today?" She asked after settling in Anna's red truck.

"Well the weather is perfect and I heard they have row boats for hire at the park lake"

"The park it is"

-x-

Anna stopped rowing once they reached the middle of the water, other small boats scattered around them. She stood up with a smug grin on her face.

"Anna what are you doing?"

"If I wasn't a detective, I'd like to think I would have become a sailor, maybe even join the Navy. I think I'd look good on a recruitment poster."

"Oh Anna, you're so silly sometimes"

"That's Petty Officer 1st Class, Anna Summers to you ma'am"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you? I believe you jumped over a few ranks"

"Pfft whatever, it's my game"

All Elsa could do was laugh at her antics but she failed to notice that Anna was staring at her. The sunlight reflected off her blonde hair making it look like there was a halo shining around her. Unfortunately it was enough of a distraction to make her not notice that she was standing on the edge as she fell into the water.

"Anna!"

"I'm alright but holy crap the water is cold" Successfully pulling herself back in the boat. "I have spare clothes and a towel in the truck. Kristoff made me bring it"

After that fiasco, the pair stuck to dry land for the remainder of the day.

-x-

Summer meant longer days, it was nearly 7 and the sun still shone which meant ice cream!

"Here you go ma'am."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, they're on the house. And can I just say you two make the cutest couple?" Both immediately blushed and began stuttering

"Oh we're not-"

"Just best friends"

"Oh I'm sorry for assuming! But seriously you could have fooled me"

Ice cream now finished and the sun began setting. They found themselves on a bench overlooking the park. Not much has been said after what the server told them, they pondered on that. Gathering her courage, she took a leap of faith and spoke up albeit timidly.

"We could be you know?'

"Hm?"

"A couple. I mean the past two months have been great and you, I like. I mean I really like you and well I- oh forget it just give me until tomorrow when I can say the right-" The words died down when she felt a light pressure against her cheek. Looking just in time to see Elsa pull away and settle back against the bench.

"I really like you too Anna"

"Wait what? Are we a couple then?"

"I guess so and I think I know how to make it official" Cool hands grasped the face in front of her before pulling Anna towards her and they shared their first kiss

"Wow"

"Yeah...wow"

-x-

"Thanks for dropping me off Anna, I had great day"

"It's my pleasure, I enjoyed myself today too" A pleasant pause of silence came upon them but the moment was interrupted by a third voice

"Oh for the love of all that is good and pure just kiss already!" Elsa actually growled before pounding her fist against the door, smirking when she heard Hans yelp

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping and for your information Anna and I have already kissed!" Heat spread across her cheeks as she let that fact slip out and for a minute Hans did not respond. Without any warning the door swung open abruptly to reveal Hans with a massive grin which bordered on creepy 

"Well it's about damn time any longer than two months and I would have been forced to interfere!"

"I think that's my cue to leave. Goodnight guys" She leaned over to place a kiss to the blonde's temple and she watched the redhead walk away with a fond smile. Hans took this opportunity to try and sneak back into the apartment but a firm grip on his shoulder kept him in place.

"And where do you think you're going? You are mistaken if you can think you can get away with your interruption." His sister's tone and stare would be enough to bring a grown man like himself to his knees.

_Oh crap_

* * *

"Hey Anna! Elsa is at work at the moment"

"I know, I actually came here to talk to you and your parents if that's okay?"

"Of course! Come in, make yourself at home I'll just fetch my folks." Agnarr and Iduna Anderson came to visit their children for the summer, reacquainting themselves in the very city where they first met. Anna had the chance to meet them nearly a year after dating Elsa, and despite the feeling of dread at meeting her other half's parents, their first meeting could not have gone better.

"Hello Anna, it's nice to see you"

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Anderson"

"Oh again with the formalities, you can just call us by our first names, at this point we're practically family!"

"Actually, it's funny that you should mention that because..." Just like that her steel nerves frayed, hands becoming clammy feeling as though the room was closing in on her. _Come on Summers you can do this if you don't do this now then you may never will_

 _"_ Are you alright Anna? You haven't said anything for five minutes and you've gone pale; you look nauseous dear."

"I'm alright Mr.- I mean Agnarr, just recollecting my courage. Well as you know, I've been dating Elsa for three years now and I love her so much. I've been thinking of taking it to the next step, so I wanted to ask for your blessing...to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage; if she says yes."

"What are you talking about? Of course she'll say yes!"

"Does that mean?"

"You have our blessing" Anna grinned and was tackled by the three Andersons.

"So how are you going to propose? Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet Iduna, I just wanted to ask all of you first before I take any further steps"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Start ring shopping! Here, you can take Hans with you."

-x-

"How about this one?"

"Hmmm no"

"Good afternoon, can I be of any assistance?"

"Please, I'm looking for engagement rings"

"Is it for you two or?"

"Oh we're not, he's actually my future brother in law. I'm planning to propose to his sister" The clerk gave a small smile before turning.

"Well I noticed you've been looking at the display but none have caught your eye right? Well we do have some more in the back. If you give me a few minutes, I'll bring them out." Anna looked at Hans who had this strange expression on his face

"Are you alright?"

"You called me your brother"

"Well technically I said-" Hans didn't hesitate to pick her up from the ground and almost squeeze her to death.

"I'm so glad you and Elsa found each other"

"Oh hush before I start tearing up"

"Here we are, these are the first three-"

"The middle one." The ring itself was silver twisting slightly with small silver gems aligning it before it was met with a princess cut sapphire. "That's it, that's the ring. I have her ring size here, I'd like to buy it immediately."

"We did it! Now you just have to focus on actually popping the question"

"I have just the idea"

-x-

"Wait, where do I stand again?"

"Are you kidding me? I've explained it two times already"

"Anna calm down"

"I can't! I'm nervous as fuck. Ugh I don't get how people make it look so easy" To help plan and carry out the proposal, Anna enlisted the help of Hans, Kristoff, Sven and two of her fellow cops: Olaf and Marshall (who Olaf calls marshmallow) "It needs to be perfect"

"Anna. My sister loves you, she'll say yes regardless of how you propose"

"I know, but I just want this moment to be perfect for us. Well guys, it's time. Operation: Proposal is a go"

-x-

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No"

"What if I trip?"

"Then I'll catch you. We're nearly there though"

They were currently at the edge of the meadow that Anna would sometimes escape to for peace and when it would be allowed, she'd brought Elsa. It was perfect as it provided a spectacular view of the night sky.

"Alright, here we are" Opening her eyes, Elsa was met with the sight of a picnic blanket and basket, and the tree which Anna had claimed as hers was carefully intertwined with fairy lights set up by the four guys. "Surprise! You like it?"

"Love it"

-x-

Food quickly disappeared _(hats off to Eugene, she'd have to thank her childhood friend for the meal he had kindly prepared for them. 'Go get your girl Anna and tell me all about it after she says yes!')_ and they settled into each other, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Let's play a game. Naveen from work told me about this game he played with Tiana. Basically there are 5 questions such as what do you like about that person etc, it aims to strengthen our bond. Instead of saying them out loud I brought pens and paper so we can write our answers down then swap. Okay the questions are: first impressions? Two: A thing or habit you're not particularly fond of? Three: Your favourite thing about them. Four: The moment you realised you loved them. Five: Name a moment with them that you'll always remember."

-x-

Five minutes later and they were done. Anna reached for Elsa's paper.

"I'll read yours first. One: brave and courageous. Two: your snoring sometimes wakes me up. Three: Your passion- you are excitable and animated when talking about the things you like. Four: the morning after I slept over at your house for the first time and you made me breakfast in bed. Five: when we went to six flags and you said you'd hold my hand when I was scared about going on certain rides."

"My turn now!" One: Painfully adorable. Two: how you make almost everything look so easy and effortless (the only thing I could think of right now). Three: The way your eyes light up when you're happy and or laugh. Four: wait Anna where are you going?"

"Just gonna grab some chocolate from the basket. Keep going" Fortunately, Elsa kept her back facing her as she went to make sure she had the ring and got down on one knee.

"Four: Five months into our relationship when we went out to the Arendelle summer ball and we slow danced almost all night. Five: When I propo-" Immediately spinning around and dropping the paper, Elsa covered her mouth in shock

"This is where we said I love you to one another for the very first time. So I thought it would be fitting that this is where I ask an important question. Elsa Marie Anderson, you are without a doubt the most incredible and beautiful person I have ever known. You mean everything to me, I just look at you and I wonder how out of everyone in this world, I got so lucky to be called yours. Will you marry me?" Both were in tears at this point but Elsa temporarily calmed down to give her answer.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" Anna slipped the ring onto her finger and they couldn't help but smile at it before Elsa pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh Anna, this is ring is gorgeous"

"Not as gorgeous as its wearer"

"Flatterer. When do you get it?"

"I went shopping with Hans two weeks ago. The other guys helped me plan this out and set some things up. They're actually around here somewhere to document this moment."

"Remind me to thank them. From now on they can start addressing me as Mrs. Summers."

"So I guess you're taking on my surname huh?"

"Obviously, I prefer your surname to mine. Plus I think Elsa Summers has a bit of a ring to it. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Agreed...fiancée"

* * *

"Honey I'm home!"

"Hey love, how was work?"

"It was a paperwork kind of day so not a lot of action."

"Anna I've been doing some thinking. Do you remember the case you had last month? The Miller case."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, Mrs Miller keeps me updated on how baby Liam is doing."

"For the past week I've been recalling how you volunteered to take Liam in whilst you looked for his parents. Those were a few hectic days but I saw the way you were with him; doting on a child that wasn't ours and when he went back to his parents it was undeniable that we were relieved yet sad. It opened my eyes, we've been married for nearly a year and a half and I want to start a family with you. I want a baby"

"Alright"

"Really?"

"Yeah let's go for it. I love you"

"I love you too."

-x-

"Aw babe you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, you give me gifts all the time; and believe me, I think you'll really like this one"

"Oh you know I love anything you get me" Reaching into the bag she took out a small piece of clothing and a plastic object with two pink lines. "Is this- are you really?"

"I'm pregnant" Sheer happiness surged through her veins and she couldn't help but pick her wife up and spin her around, eliciting a laugh out of her. 

"You're amazing. I love you." Anna kneeled down until she was eye level with Elsa's stomach before leaning her head against her.

"And I love you so much baby. I promise to you little one that you will be so loved. Mommy and I cannot wait to meet you."

* * *

"Okay, so Mrs Summers you are ten weeks along which means you are now able to hear the heartbeat. Give me a minute to set the equipment up" The sound of the baby's heartbeat quickly filled the room and both immediately cried with pure awe and affection. 

"Good strong heartbeats, healthy."

"Wait what? _Heartbeats_ as in more than one?"

"Two to be precise. Congratulations, you're having twins!" Elsa was brought out of her state of shock when her wife had fainted.

"Anna!"

She regained consciousness a few minutes later, and pushing feelings of embarrassment aside, they would easily agree that their children's heartbeats were the best sound they have ever heard

-x-

It was the beginning of September, although the daylight did not last as long, the weather was pleasant enough to walk home 

"Nah, I'm not really fond of those names besides, we still have plenty of time to decide names for the babies."

"I know, but I'd feel better the sooner we decide"

"Okay how about-" Their conversation was cut off by a deep voice.

"Stop. Give me your money" 

"Look sir, we don't want any trouble so how about-"

"No!" Anna instantly stood in front of Elsa, shielding her wife and Elsa in turn gripped the back of Anna's shirt, when the man pulled out a gun.

"Run Elsa."

"I'm not leaving"

"Please, for our children"

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You and our babies are what matters the most right now"

"And so do you!" A gunshot in the air interrupted their conversation

"That's enough chit chat. I believe I asked for your money which I am still waiting for." He was temporarily distracted and Anna took the chance to lunge forward and knock the gun out of his hand. It was a struggle, she managed to land a few hits on him but he gained the upper hand and obtained the gun once again and fired. Not wanting to risk getting caught he quickly fled; leaving her to collapse on the ground.

"ANNA! No, no please no" Cradling her close while carefully examining the wound to her side. Shirt now stained with her blood.

"You know, this is almost exactly how we first met. Except this time it ended just a little differently huh?" Of course her wife would try to lessen the seriousness of the situation

"Not funny, Anna"

"Sorry but hey Els? I love you three." Her eyes were drooping and Elsa began to panic.

"Just keep your eyes open for me okay baby? You're going to be fine. SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

Anna's family along with Olaf and Marshall all sat with Elsa in the waiting room while Anna was in the OR; Elsa's parents had also heard the news about Anna and kept in touch with their daughter for updates on her condition. All anxious and exhausted to hear news on the redhead.

"Mrs Summers?"

"Yes that's me" The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Anna's ring. Offering it back to Elsa and all of them momentarily stopped breathing as time seemed to slow down. Implications now becoming clear.

"No..."

"We did everything we could to save your wife but the bullet caused too much damage and I'm afraid she didn't make it. I'm sorry for your loss"

"I want to see her."

"Elsa maybe you-"

"Now."

The Bjorgmans and Elsa followed him to the room, completely unprepared for what they saw. Her in-laws were already in hysterics by the time they took a step through the door. Elsa couldn't help but feel numb. Even when she was asleep Anna still showed so much life; a stark contrast to her current lifeless state. Placing her hand over her own stomach, the full reality of what has happened crashing into her. The sight of her ring was enough for her to buckle as her legs gave in; Kristoff and Sven were quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

Her tears and sobs were unrelenting and the weight of Anna's wedding band had never seemed heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that concludes the prologue, now the story is set. Just a note, the moments in their relationship are only brief and kind of crammed in this chapter because I will write a separate fic for the lovely couple and their life together.  
> Btw here's what I imagined Elsa's engagement ring to like:  
> https://www.brilliantearth.com/Petite-Twisted-Vine-Diamond-Ring-(1/8-ct.-tw.)-White-Gold-BE1D54-3821855/?did=1304278&is_tab=1
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!


	3. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A salute to Detective Summers

It was sunny on the day of Anna’s funeral, which seemed oddly fitting. _“I’m not really fond of the rain.”_

The entire Arendelle police squad stood on either side of the aisle, dresses smartly in their blues. They all agreed that Anna would have wanted to be buried wearing her uniform but her hat and white gloves went to Elsa. Kristoff, Sven, Hans, Eugene, Olaf and Marshall along with co-captains Merida and Mulan carried the coffin; all the officers saluted in honour of their fallen comrade. It was in Merida’s nature to be stoic but even she couldn’t help let a tear fall as she folded the flag.

“Rest easy lass. You’ll always be remembered as one of Arendelle’s finest.” Taking a breath, she turned to pass the flag to Elsa and saluted before taking her seat. Mulan took charge by speaking, but her part seemed to fly by quickly.

The nod was given and the casket began to lower into the ground; but Elsa wasn't ready to accept it. Not now. She ran to it and its movement halted. Shaking it, fresh tears streamed down her face.

"No! You said you'd never leave me but you lied, you broke your promise. Anna p-please, come back to me."

"Elsa, stop." Hans hugged her, not faltering for a second even when she thrashed against him.

"She shouldn't have died; we were just about to start a family. It's not fair Hans."

"I know sis, I know."

The other four men kneeled with them and embraced in a huddle. They stayed like that even after Anna been buried.

* * *

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Elsa. We get it, no one is blaming you." Anna had known Eugene for a very long time and although the blonde wasn’t quite as close to him as her wife, Elsa could see why the redhead was fond of him. “You know, I remember when Anna turned twenty-one. She came storming into the bar with the other cadets in a rare weekend off academy training. Boy did she go to town, taking advantage of the fact that she was now of legal age; for her first ever drink, I think I made her a yellowhammer. An hour and a few more drinks later, she practically held a concert by hogging the bar's karaoke machine and belting out songs by Neon Trees; she jumped up on this very counter and did a backflip off of it. She became a legend and a fan favourite amongst the regulars. Though the morning after wasn’t pretty, she swore that she’d never drink that much ever again!"

“On her first night with the family, she sneaked out her bedroom to climb on the roof. Our parents freaked out thinking that she had run away; sorted out a search party and everything. After two hours she had to knock on her own window because we closed it. Our parents were relieved but they almost talked her ear off. She was always lively, never a dull moment when she was around.”

“Hear, hear!”

“To Anna!” And at this, everyone raised a glass in her name.

Elsa wasn’t really a religious person but when the sunlight somehow filled the bar and surrounded her with its warmth, she could not help but feel as if Anna was somehow with her.

More tales about Anna's adventures were shared and passed amongst them, and for the first time that day everyone smiled.

* * *

Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay in the bar forever but they promised to meet up again soon before going their separate ways.

Mr and Mrs Anderson had been temporarily staying in their daughter’s house and as for Hans, he had permanently moved into one of the spare rooms. _Just like old times sis, I have missed being roommates!_

Dinner was a quiet affair as each of them were emotionally exhausted. Leaving her family to their own devices, Elsa went to her room. Putting on Anna’s old police academy shirt and clutching her pillow towards her. Lost in her own grief and tears, she had not noticed Iduna walking in.

“Oh Elsa.” Elsa immediately fell into her mother’s warm embrace as soon as she sat down next to her on the bed.

“She’s- she's really gone mama…I just miss her so much.”

“I know it hurts honey but she’d want you to be happy no matter what.” She stubbornly shut her eyes and shook her head at that statement. Right now, she could not even fathom the thought of having to move on from her wife.

“What am I supposed to do now that she’s not here? I don’t know if I can survive this.”

“You’re gonna do what you’ve always done, you are going to live. You can and you will survive this. You want to know why? It’s because you are so strong my darling; you always have been ever since you were a little girl and Anna knew that. You’ll never be alone; she will always be with you in here.” Iduna pointed towards Elsa’s heart. “And through your children.”

She tucked her in carefully after she had fallen asleep, feeling a wave of nostalgia, going back to simpler times when her daughter was still a child and any problem could be fixed with warm hugs and a mug of hot chocolate. Herself along with her husband and Hans all wished they could spare her the heartbreak she was currently facing. She turned to look at her one last time for the evening.

“Sleep well, Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great day you brilliant people!


End file.
